Une histoire de mariage
by Himawari Kunogi
Summary: Happy Birthday Prompto ! Un petit AU basé sur un conte pour enfant, pour marquer l'anniversaire de notre blondinet préféré.


**!UA! Ceci devait être un OS bien plus long que mes OS habituels, (et pour cause. L'histoire n'est pas de moi.) mais va finalement être une courte fanfiction.**

 **Je cherchais une idée originale pour l'anniversaire de Prompto, et j'ai donc essayé de penser au moment le plus heureux pour lui, dans FFXV. Allez savoir pourquoi, le moment le plus heureux dans mon esprit, reste celui où notre tireur préféré voit son prince et ses meilleurs amis, venir le délivrer du cauchemar éveillé qu'est Zegnautus. C'est, je pense, un instant qui nous a tous tiré les larmes. De tristesse pour Prompto... Mais aussi d'une grande satisfaction de voir que ses amis se foutent des ombres de son passé, et l'accepte tel qu'il est.**

 **C'est donc ce moment, que je trouve juste exquis, qui va être en note de fond dans cette réécriture un peu spécial et fantaisiste (somme toutes assez légère, voire carrément débile.) dont le scénario original vient tout droit d'un conte pour enfants :D Celui de "La princesse grenouille" Sur ce...**

 **Ni ce conte, ni les personnages de Final Fantasy XV ne m'appartiennent. Seule la plume est mienne ;)**

* * *

 **Le prince Chocobo:**

Le roi Régis, balaya la salle du trône du regard, prenant quelques secondes de silence pour jauger la foule de ses sujets, avant de fixer les trois jeunes hommes qui lui faisait face, au bas des marche de l'imposant escalier de pierre sombre menant a son trône. Il se leva et descendit vers eux d'une démarche claudicante, qui n'enlevait cependant rien a l'aura d'autorité émanant de lui. Les trois jeunes hommes firent une demie révérence quand leur roi se trouva a leur hauteur, alors que les gardes et les civils présents, se prosternèrent en bonne et due forme. Ce dernier leva la main et d'une voix calme, mais forte, appela.

- **Les** **sceaux, je vous prie.** À l'instant, un des sujets trottina jusqu'a lui avec un plateau d'argent couvert d'une pièce de tissu de soie noire finement brodée d'or, posé sur ses bras tendus.

Le roi reprit la parole, se redressant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Les trois jeunes hommes le fixèrent avec sérieux. **Gladiolus, Ignis, Noctis. Mes fils... Notre royaume, en ces temps de guerre, a plus que jamais besoin de réjouissances. Princes du Lucis, je laisse vos destinées choisir elles-mêmes de leurs accomplissements. En ce jour, je voudrais confier votre vie a notre cristal béni, et que par lui, vous trouviez femmes qui ont les cœurs et les âmes de vous assister dans vos, je l'espère, très longues et joyeuses existences.** Le roi fit un léger mouvement de tête vers l'homme au plateau d'argent, qui découvrit la pièce de tissu d'un geste bien trop rapide et maladroit.

Il y eut un vif éclat quand les rayons de lumière vinrent en frapper le contenu, et les trois princes virent les trois flèches qui y étaient présenté. Une de bronze, une d'argent, et une d'or. **Chacune de ses flèches, choisira d'elle-même son tireur. Chacune de ses flèches, choisira elle-même sa cible. Seule votre magie est a même de les contrôler.** Narra le roi. **A vous mes enfants, de faire "briller" votre âme.** Annonça-t-il avec un léger rire dans la voix. **Puise le sort vous être favorable.**

- **Il s'est cru dans Hunger Game...** Marmonna fort distinctement, Noctis.

Le roi lança un regard gêné a son fils alors qu'un rire se propageait dans la salle, il fini par se racler la gorge pour y mettre un terme, et reprit.

- **Euh... Bien !** **Gladiolus, a toi l'honneur du premier-né**.

Gladio, le plus âgé des trois frères, s'avança alors en avalant sa salive avec difficulté. Derrière lui, le cadet ne cachait pas son sourire moqueur pendant que son gigantesque frère semblait tout d'un coup apeuré.

 **-Père ?** Demanda l'aîné après avoir regardé les flèches un court instant.

- **Gladiolus** **.** Répondit le roi en lui faisant signe de commencer. Le garçon ferma donc les yeux pendant quelques secondes, puis laissa couler son "aura" magique d'un rouge mêlé d'or, hors de lui. Aussitôt, la flèche de bronze se mit à vibrer sur son plateau d'argent, et brilla de la même aura d'or et de rubis, avant de s'élever vivement dans les airs et de s'élancer a tout allure sur le visage de l'imposant jeune homme.

Ce dernier poussa une exclamation et baissa la tête au dernier moment dans une vaine tentative d'esquive, qui eut pour conséquence de lui laisser une énorme balafre de son front, a sa joue, en passant a la verticale de son œil gauche. Il rattrapa néanmoins la flèche avant qu'elle n'atteigne un de ses frères qui s'étaient avancés en voyant cela.

- **Gladio!** Crièrent-ils en cœur.

- **Ça va...** Répondit le blessé, **c'est rien.** Il essuya sa blessure sur l'avant-bras de son costume et se retourna vers son père.

- **Bien** **.** Approuva le roi, alors que tous les civils de la salle étaient en émoi devant ce qui venait de se produire. **La flèche de bronze t'a choisi.** Dit-il d'une voix bien plus basse, alors que Gladio se replaçait face a lui avec l'objet meurtrier bien serré dans sa main. **C'est la plus agressive. Le couple bénit par cette flèche risque d'être impulsive, bien que solide. Elle est connue pour former des duos assez atypiques.** Informa le roi. **Tu peux retourner a ta place. Ignis, c'est a toi !** Continua-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

Ignis, le deuxième fils, s'avança alors que l'assemblée applaudissait l'aîné avec vigueur. Il serra l'épaule du champion quand ils se croisèrent, un air inquiet sur le visage. L'autre le rassura d'un signe de tête. Sur quoi, le plus jeune continua sa route jusqu'à devant son père. Là, il s'inclina en disant,

- **Mon** **roi ?**

- **Mon** **fils.** Répondit le roi en faisant un geste de la main vers le plateau.

Alors a son tour, Ignis ferma les yeux et laissa couler son aura d'un violet éclatant, hors de lui. Presque aussi vite que la précédente, la flèche d'argent se mit a rayonner du même éclat, et s'éleva a son tour. Mais cette fois-ci elle alla simplement rencontrer son possesseur, et se posa calmement dans la paume de sa main tendue. Le prince se tourna vers son père et s'inclina de nouveau en présentant l'objet. Celui-ci lui sourit franchement en reprenant d'une voix basse. **Rien de bien étonnant...** **La flèche d'argent et d'une pureté d'action sans égal. Tu peux être certain qu'elle te mènera vers ton alter ego. Elle est signe d'un couple d'esprits calmes et sereins.** Il lui sourit encore. **Tu peux t'en aller. Noctis !** Appela-t-il cette fois.

Le cadet s'avança alors avec détermination sous les nouveaux applaudissements, félicita son frère et s'inclina rapidement devant le roi, puis alla directement vers le plateau, saisissant la flèche d'or.

- **Que** **fais-tu ?** Lui demanda son père. Repose-la.

- **Hein** **?** **Il n'en reste qu'une.** S'expliqua-t-il

- **Repose-la.** Répéta calmement le roi. **Elle ne t'a pas choisi.**

- **Tu** **veux dire que c'est possible qu'elle me choisisse pas ?** Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- **C'est** **une possibilité, auquel cas, tu ne seras pas béni par le cristal.** Lui répondit son père, alors que Gladiolus laissait échapper un rire gras.

Noctis fronça les sourcils en pinçant les lèvres, visiblement gêné. Il recula, honteux et baissa la tête. Regardant ses pieds, il laissa son aura d'un bleu pur, partir en volutes de fumée tout autour de son corps.

Après un instant sans que rien ne se passe, il finit par lever les yeux et croiser le regard navré du roi, et entendit de nouveau un rire de Gladio.

De rage, il déploya encore plus son aura, éclairant une grande partie de la pièce d'arabesques bleues, comme des éclairs. Puis se tournant vers la flèche, ordonna :

 **-Lève-toi bon sang !** L'objet se mit alors a vibrer fortement et se leva par soubresauts hésitants, faisant naître un sourire sur le visage du jeune prince.

Mais presque aussitôt, elle se stabilisa et partit a tout allure pour tenter de s'enfoncer dans la poitrine du cadet, qui la rattrapa in extremis, en reculant sous la violence de l'assaut. Même serré entre ses deux mains, l'objet continuait a vouloir s'enfoncer dans la poitrine de Noctis avec acharnement.

Le roi leva alors la main, et la flèche se stoppa d'un coup. Le jeune prince le regarda, décontenancé, et encore tremblant, vint lui présenter l'objet.

- **J'avais espéré qu'elle ne te choisisse pas...** Dit le roi, d'une voix bien plus basse que précédemment. **Les choix de la flèche d'or sont irraisonnés. Elle forme les couples qui s'aiment a jamais. Ceux destinés, dont les âmes s'appellent même depuis l'autre monde. Il est possible qu'elle parte tellement loin que tu ne puises pas la suivre.** Déclara-t-il gravement.

Noctis regarda son père, la mine renfrognés, puis baissa le regard vers la flèche. Vers Sa flèche. Il acquiesça et se tourna pour partir, en entendant la bénédiction du roi dans son dos, alors qu'éclatait les applaudissements. **Que** **le cristal te protège, Noctis.**

Le roi fini par bénir ses fils, et son royaume. Et les civiles quittèrent un a un la salle pour se rendre sur la place du palais où devait avoir lieu des festivités, le tout en se murmurant des plans d'avenir avec un des prince, si jamais une des flèches venait a les choisir. Une jeune femme eut même l'audace d'envoyer un baisé a Gladiolus en sortant. Ce a quoi, le prince répondit par un clin d'œil taquin. Noctis fit une grimace en se tournant vers son autre frère.

- **Je** **viens pas avec vous.** **Ça me fatigue tout ce monde... J'ai pas envie de voir Gladio draguer tout ce qui bouge pendant des heures.**

- **C'est** **ton devoir d'être présent, Noct.** Lui répondit Ignis.

- **Aller** **quoi, personne s'en rendra compte.** **Vous êtes là vous.**

- **Avec** **ta petite démonstration de force de toute a l'heure, ils risquent pas de t'oublier!** S'exclama l'aîné en surgissant entre les deux autres. **Tu sais que ça fait des siècle qu'aucun prince n'était parvenu a faire réagir la flèche d'or ?**

- **Hein** **?** **Comment tu sais ça, toi ?** Demanda Noctis, intrigué.

- **Je** **lis, Moi.** Se moqua-t-il

- **Oh** **, ça va !** **Et puis même si c'est le cas tu peux très bien tout expliquer a ma place, vu que tu sais tout.** Râla le plus petit, en grimpant les escaliers. **Et soigne-toi !** Rajouta-t'il en s'éclipsant par une porte a la droite du trône qui menait aux appartements royaux, sous les soupirs excédés de ses deux frères.

Une fois arrivé a sa chambre, le prince claqua sa porte et se jeta de dos sur son lit, fermant les yeux. **Foutu journée !** Maudit-il.

Bon, au moins il avait eu sa flèche... Laquelle il gardait toujours bien serré dans sa main. Il craignait encore de la lâcher, et qu'elle ne re tente de le tuer. Il avait aussi la gorge sèche en repensant a l'avertissement de son père.

- **A qui est-ce que tu vas me lier?...** Dit-il en ramenant la flèche devant ses yeux. **J'te fais confiance, me trahis pas.** Chuchota-t-il. Comme une réponse, l'objet brilla d'une douce lumière cette fois-ci. **On aura tout vu... T'es sympa avec moi maintenant ?** La flèche vibra dangereusement dans sa main. **Soit, j'ai rien dis.** **Excusez-moi votre seigneurie** , tenta-t'il de se rattraper. Et la flèche se calma de nouveau.

Il laissa alors la flèche susceptible sur son lit, fort peu rassuré, et entreprit de lui faire un "lit" dans un de ses tiroirs a sous vêtements. Puis reprenant l'objet. Il l'y engouffra avec un **"** **J'espère que c'est a votre goût !"** Qui ne parut pas plaire a la petite flèche...

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ^^**

 **La suite arrive très vite, ne lisez pas le conte de la princesse grenouille si vous voulez pas vous spoil la fin de cette fiction, par contre.**

 **Des HBD Prompto sont les bienvenus en commentaire 3**


End file.
